Takdir
by Motoharunana
Summary: Semua makhluk hanya dapat memprediksi kapan semua bencana akan datang. Namun tak ada yang pernah menduga, apakah bencana yang berlangsung akan datang secara lamban, atau cepat sekalipun. Dan ketika bencana itu datang, maka bersiaplah untuk menghindar/—atau justru ikut terjerumus ke dalamnya./AU. Rate M for safe!


**TAKDIR**

Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

AU. OOC. OC. Bad Story. Misstypo, etc

.

.

_Semua makhluk hanya dapat memprediksi kapan semua bencana akan datang. Namun tak ada yang pernah menduga, apakah bencana yang berlangsung akan datang secara lamban, atau cepat sekalipun. Dan ketika bencana itu datang, maka bersiaplah untuk menghindar—_

_._

_._

_—atau justru ikut terjerumus ke dalamnya…_

.

.

DLDR! Enjoy!

.

.

.

* * *

Bumi sudah tua. Semua orang juga sudah tahu. Bahkan dari sekian banyak orang-orang hebat yang ada di dunia telah memprediksi kapan kehidupan di dunia akan berakhir. Seperti yang di kutip dalam surat kabar yang tergenggam di tangan seorang lelaki berambut kehitaman dengan gaya rambut mencuat itu, di katakan dengan jelas bahwa seluruh sistem pergerakan di bumi telah berada dalam masanya. Perisai pelindung bumi yang di kenal kuat telah mencapai puncak di mana ia sudah tidak sekuat dulu—bahkan cenderung melemah. Cuaca ekstrim yang sering melanda di seluruh dunia juga seolah menjadi bukti nyata bahwa bumi telah lelah untuk menopang kehidupan yang ada di dunia.

Mata hitam lelaki itu menatap bosan artikel yang sudah ke sekian kalinya menampilkan tulisan-tulisan tentang kehidupan dunia. Di dalam otaknya, setiap bait kata-kata tersusun dengan rapi namun mendesaknya untuk mencari tahu jawaban pastinya.

Kenapa ada kehidupan bila semuanya akan berakhir?

Ia tidak pernah tahu jawaban itu.

Langkahnya berirama pada jalanan Tokyo yang terik akan sinar matahari yang menghantarkan rasa panas yang luar biasa. Dan nampaknya suhu di Tokyo saat ini sudah mencapai suhu di atas 30 derajat celcius. Panas sekali. Ia membuka kerah bajunya yang membuat tubuhnya pengap, dan keringat yang mengguyur di seluruh permukaan tubuhnya. Sambil melangkah, ia menggerak-gerakkan koran dalam genggamannya, mengipasi seluruh permukaan tubuhnya. Sensasi angin yang di ciptakan oleh pergerakannya nampaknya dapat menghilangkan sedikit rasa panas yang luar biasa itu.

Ia menatap ke seluruh penjuru Tokyo. Orang-orang masih melakukan aktivitas seperti biasanya. Mobil-mobil yang berjejer dengan rapi di bawah lampu lalu lintas perempatan sudut jalan yang menampilkan lampu berwarna merah, membuat kendaraan-kendaraan mengantri dengan rapih. Membiarkan para penyeberang jalan melewati jembatan penyeberang yang bergaris putih hitam itu.

Di seluruh pinggir trotoar, toko-toko juga masih menampilkan dagangan-dagangan terbaik yang masing-masing mereka punya. Dari pakaian, aksesoris, hingga makanan sekalipun.

Namun itu semua, tak mampu menyedot seluruhnya perhatian lelaki itu. Seluruh aktivitas yang dapat menyedot perhatian orang-orang banyak yang nampak keluar masuk ke beberapa toko, nampaknya tetap membuat lelaki itu berlenggang cuek.

Namun lelaki itu mulai menghentikan langkahnya sebentar. Tatkala ia menatap sesuatu yang begitu menyedot perhatian mata bak obsidian itu. Sebuah fokus yang terpantul dengan jelas di bola mata onyxnya.

Seorang nenek dengan topi berkerucut bambu layaknya seorang petani, mengenakan baju lusuh dengan kain tenun sebagai bawahan bajunya, menatap kegiatan masing-masing orang yang sibuk menekuni kegiatannya. Matanya yang celong juga bibir yang berkerut itu mengomat-amitkan sesuatu.

Penasaran, Lelaki itu menghampiri wanita tua yang kini menatapnya sekilas lalu menurunkan topi kerucutnya itu. Menutupi kedua matanya. Namun bibirnya tak henti-hentinya menggumamkan sesuatu. Lelaki berambut raven yang di ketahui bernama Sasuke itu merogoh kantung celananya. Mengambil beberapa keping uang yang kini telah berada dalam kepalan tangannya. Dengan cepat, ia meraih lengan wanita tua itu sambil memindahkan uang miliknya ke tangan wanita tua itu. Dan setelahnya ia mulai meninggalkan nenek tua itu yang menghentikan ucapannya. Namun Sasuke tadi sempat mendengarkan wanita tua itu meggumamkan sesuatu yang begitu terdengar dalam telinganya.

"Takdir kita sudah dekat. Semua waktu akan berakhir. Bersiaplah menerima hukuman Tuhan untuk kita semua."

.

.

.

.

* * *

KRIET…

Suara pintu yang terbuka mengalihkan perhatian seorang wanita berambut merah muda yang tengah memokuskan perhatiannya pada sebuah siaran televisi. Mata jadenya menyiratkan kelembutan, menyambut sesosok lelaki muda berambut hitam yang nampak terlihat lelah memasuki area rumah miliknya.

"Selamat datang Sasuke," sambut wanita itu. "Sebelum masuk sebaiknya ucapkan salam terlebih dahulu."

Sebuah teguran terdengar dari wanita berambut merah muda itu yang seolah mampu membuat Sasuke menatap wanita itu dalam.

"Hn. Aku pulang." Sasuke berkata dengan nada berat. Membuat wanita itu terkikik melihat kelakuan lelaki itu.

"Yah meski sudah terlambat, ku rasa lebih baik." Jeda sejenak sambil menhentikan kikikan yang terlantur dari bibirnya. " Selamat datang Sasuke."

Senyum mengembang dari wanita berambut merah muda itu kepada lelaki yang merupakan suaminya itu. Sakura—wanita itu kini membuka dasi Sasuke dengan cekatan. Membuat Sasuke tak henti-hentinya memerhatikan wanita itu.

Sakura telah selesai melepas dasi yang melekat pada kerah baju Sasuke. Dan Sakura mulai menepuk-nepuk tangan putih nan mungilnya pada dada bidang milik lelaki yang kini memegang pergelangan tangannya dengan tangan kekar milik lelaki itu.

"Sasuke." Sakura mengucap nama Sasuke dengan lembut. "Lekas ganti baju setelah itu makan siang. Aku sudah membuatkan makanan spesial untukmu. Ayoo."

Sasuke yang sempat mengeratkan tangannya pada pergelangan tangan istrinya itu, kini mengendurkan cengkramannya lantas menyeringai melihat istrinya yang nampak terlihat kikuk melihat tingkah suaminya. Sasuke meletakkan tangannya pada rambut merah muda itu dan mengacaknya sekilas. Dan setelah itu , Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan istrinya yang kini menatap punggungnya sambil tersenyum senang melihat tingkah suaminya.

.

.

Sakura menyiapkan hidangan makan siang untuk suami tercintanya yang tengah mengganti pakaian di kamarnya—milik mereka. Masih sibuk menyusun hidangan-hidangan makanan yang mulai tertata, ia bersenandung kecil. Menikmati rasa syukur yang luar biasa melihat keluarganya masih dalam lindungan Tuhan. Masih menata, ia berdoa perihal anak-anaknya yang begitu lucu dan begitu penurut itu. berdoa agar anak-anaknya dapat sampai rumah dengan selamat.

Dan untuk sepersekian detik, doanya terkabul. Mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka, juga langkah kaki yang berdebum dalam lantai rumahnya, membuatnya merekahkan senyumnya.

"Kami pulang ibu!" Teriakan khas anak-anak menggema di kejauhan hingga semakin lama semakin mendekat dan begitu terdengar syahdu di telinga Sakura.

"Selamat datang anak-anak," sambut Sakura pada kedua putra-putrinya yang kini memeluknya dengan wajah gemas milik mereka. Sakura mengecup puncak rambut anak-anak itu secara bergantian. merekahkan senyum syukurnya.

Wajar bukan bila seorang ibu selalu mendoakan yang terbaik untuk anak-anaknya setiap hari?

"Ibu masak banyak sekali. Apa ayah sudah pulang?" bocah lelaki dengan mata yang sewarna dengan mata miliknya itu bertanya dengan polos pada ibunya.

"Iya, tentu saja." Sakura mengelus rambut milik anak lelakinya. Sedangkan bocah perempuan yang memiliki warna mata sama seperti ayahnya, menatap dengan malas.

"Tumben."

Sakura langsung mengalihkan tatapannya pada anak perempuannya itu. Anak perempuannya yang menuruni sebagian banya sifat ayahnya.

Sakura memberikan pengertian pada anak perempuan itu. "Tidak boleh berbicara seperti itu Sakuru. Tidak sopan."

Mendengar teguran sang ibu, Sakuru—bocah perempuan itu menunduk sambil menggumam pelan. "Maaf ibu."

Sakura tersenyum. Ia mengelus rambut merah muda yang sewarna dengan rambutnya. Rambut milik anak perempuannya.

"Lebih baik Sukaru dan Sakuru berganti pakaian dulu. Setelah itu kita makan bersama. Bersama dengan ayah juga yah."

Keduanya mengangguk. Lalu keduanya kini berlari kecil menaiki tangga yang tak jauh dari ruang makan berada. Menaiki tangga dengan langkah-langkah kecil milik mereka. Sakura tersenyum kecil. Lalu membawa tambahan piring untuk kedua anak-anaknya.

Selang beberapa menit dari suara gaduh milik anak-anak, suara langkah kaki mulai terdengar kembali. Terdengar tenang dan santai. Tak lama setelahnya, ia mendengar suara baritone yan sangat ia hapal di luar kepalanya. Suara baritone yang membuatnya begitu mencintai pria dingin nan kaku itu.

"Anak-anak sudah pulang Sakura?"

Sakura mengangguk sambil memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada lelaki itu. "Ya, baru saja. Mereka sedang berganti pakaian."

Lelaki itu tanpa basa-basi langsung mendudukkan dirinya di bangku yang selalu menjadi tempatnya. Sakura dengan cekatan langsung mengambil sebuah piring ke tangan putihnya. Mengambil centong nasi, dan menciduk beberapa centong dari tempatnya. Sakura dengan cekatan juga menuang beberapa lauk yang ia tahu sebagai pauk kesukaan suaminya. Dengan beberapa irisan tomat yang nampak segar di atas piring milik Sasuke.

"Ini untukmu Sasuke." Suara Sakura terdengar begitu lembut di telinga Sasuke. Sasuke melengkungkang senyumnya tipis.

"Hn. Terima kasih Sakura," sahutnya.

Sakura mengangguk kecil, raut keibuannya begitu kentara di mata Sasuke. "Tidak apa-apa Sasuke."

Sasuke meletakkan makanan di hadapannya. Menatap Sakura yang kini tengah menatapnya hangat. Sasuke belum menyentuh sedikit pun makanan miliknya. Membuat Sakura menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Tidak di makan Sasuke?" tanya Sakura pada Sasuke.

"Menunggu anak-anak." Sahutan yang terlantun dari Sasuke membuat hati Sakura menghangat. Ada sedikit perhatian yang di tujukan lelaki itu untuk keluarga kecilnya. Perhatian yang sedikitnya jarang di perlihatkannya.

Ia mengulum senyumnya. Terlihat begitu manis membingkai wajah keibuannya. "Oh baiklah."

Hening. Tak ada suara apapun setelahnya. Namun itu tak berlangsung lama, karena setelahnya suara langkah-langkah kaki anak-anak mulai terdengar di seluruh penjuru sudut rumah milik keluarga kecil itu.

Kedua anak-anak itu menghampiri kedua orang tua mereka yang menunggu kehadiran mereka. keduanya mulai mendudukkan dirinya di bangku yang biasanya menjadi tempat duduk bagi mereka dengan hidangan yang sudah di persiapkan oleh ibu mereka sesuai dengan kesukaan milik masing-masing. Kini keluarga kecil itu mulai menyendok makanan milik masing-masing ke dalam mulut. Tak ada suara. Hening. Karena mereka telah terbiasa makan dalam keheningan. Makan tanpa suara sesuai peraturan kepala keluarga di keluarga kecil itu. Dan setidaknya keluarga kecil itu masih dapat makan bersama secara utuh.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Malam telah larut. Lampu telah dimatikan, juga selimut sudah membalut tubuh kedua bersaudara yang kini nampak gelisah. Di kasur masing-masing, kegelisahan itu nampak terasa, terpantul dalam maink masing-masing bocah yang belum memejamkan mata mereka.

"Kau belum tidur Sakuru?" Suara bocah lelaki yang memiliki wajah serupa namun dengan manik dan rambut yang berbeda itu menyapu telinga Sakuru.

"Ya, perasaanku tidak enak."

Suara Sakuru nampaknya membuat sudara laki-lakinya itu menatap manik hitam milik Sakuru. Ia terbangun dan terduduk di kasur miliknya.

"Aku juga sama. Ada apa yah? Aku merasa…" Suara bocah itu terhenti. Dan nampaknya Sakuru dapat menangkap apa yang ada di pikiran saudara lelakinya itu—Sukaru.

"…kau takut? Heh dasar lemah." Manik hitam itu terlihat meremehkan Sukaru yang menatapnya sebal sekarang. Sukaru memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Aku tidak takut. Hanya… um…" Sukaru nampak berpikir. Sedang Sakuru melambai-lambai tangannya di udara. Semakin meremehkan sudaranya.

"Sudahlah. Bilang saja kalau takut. Dasar." Sakuru berucap sembari menutup selimutnya sampai menutupi kepalanya.

Sukaru menatap Sakuru dengan kesal. Ia tidak suka dengan sikap Sakuru. Wajar bukan kalau anak-anak seusianya merasa ketakutan karena perasaan yang tidak enak bersarang di hati? Sukaru kembali membaringkan wajahnya. Dengan posisi membelakangi Sakuru yang masih menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimutnya. Mencoba memikirkan bagaimana cara untuk menghilangkan rasa idak enaknya itu.

Di sisi lain, Sakuru sebetulnya juga merasa takut. Hanya saja, ia tidak dapat mengungkapkan ketakutannya sama seperti saudara laki-lakinya. Ia mulai menyibak selimut dari wajahnya. Ia memosisikan dirinya menghadap ke arah saudaranya yang terlihat memunggunginya. Perasaan tidak enak yang menghantui di benaknya semakin mendalam. Membuatnya gelisah dalam tidurnya. Manik hitamnya menatap saudaranya yang masih memunggunginya.

"Kau juga takut kan sebenarnya?"

Sakuru terkejut mendengar suara Sukaru yang mengetahui keadaannya yang begitu gelisah. Tidak menyahut, Sakuru hanya menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang di dominasi dengan warna putih itu.

Tidak mendapat respon dari Sakuru, Sukaru akhirnya membalikkan badannya menghadap Sakuru. Menenggak salivanya yang sempat tertahan di kerongkongan.

"Um, kau mau tidak kalau kita tidur bersama ayah dan ibu?" Sukaru menawarkan hasil pemikirannya saat ia membelakangi Sakuru. Sakuru menautkan alisnya dan Sakuru menyahut dengan nada mencibir, "Apa? Kau bercanda? Kita sudah bukan anak kecil lagi tahu!"

Sukaru menghela napas bosan. Kesal melihat tingkah saudara perempuanya yang begitu gengsi. Dan sebetulnya hal itulah yang tidak disukai oleh Sukaru pada Sakuru yang kini meliriknya tajam.

"Ku pikir bersama dengan mereka, aku yakin perasaan tidak enak ini akan hilang." Sukaru menyibak selimut yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Ia kini mendudukkan dirinya di pinggiran kasur miliknya. Mata hijaunya menatap Sakuru yang tak meresponnya dan lebih menikmati kembali menatap langit-langit kamar ber-cat putih itu.

"Jadi bagaimana? Kau mau atau tidak?" tawar Sukaru kembali. Sakuru hanya meliriknya masih dalam posisi tiduran. Seolah enggan, namun sebetulnya hatinya lain.

Bosan merasa tak ditanggapi, akhirnya Sukaru memakai sendal warna biru miliknya. Meninggalkan saudaranya yang mulai menyibak selimut miliknya. Menatap sudara lelakinya yang telah menggapai gagang pintu kamar milik mereka. Kening Sakuru mengerut, menatap Sukaru tidak percaya.

"Kau yakin akan tidur bersama ayah dan ibu?"

Lagi. Sakuru seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Sukaru. Ia menatap Sukaru dalam pantulan mata hitam yang serupa dengan ayahnya itu.

Sukaru mengangguk dengan tatapan penuh keyakinan. Dan Sakuru akhirnya menyerah. Memilih pilihan yang memang juga ada di benaknya. Ia menghela napasnya dan mulai menjajakan kakinya dengan sendal merah jambu miliknya.

"Yasudah, aku ikut."

Dan kedua kakak beradik itu membuka pintu kamar dan segera meninggalkan ruang gelap itu menuju kamar ayah dan ibunya berada.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin Sasuke, besok kau akan ke London? Tidak menunggu libur anak-anak dulu?" pertanyaan Sakura nampaknya membuat Sasuke yang berada di sampingnya menatap mata hijau milik istrinya itu dengan penuh keyakinan. Seolah ia tidak mau—tidak bisa dibantah oleh siapapun.

"Hn. Aku yakin Saku. Aku rindu ayah dan ibuku di sana."

Suara yakin milik suaminya itu nampaknya membuat kerutan penuh khawatir di wajah keibuan milik Sakura. Ia menatap lelakinya dengan raut wajah penuh kecemasan.

"Aku punya perasaan tidak enak Sasu. Terlebih, kau tahu 'kan tentang pemberitaan cuaca akhir-akhir ini?"

Bola mata hijau itu terlihat takut. Takut ia tidak dapat melihat wajah suaminya lagi. Pikiran-pikiran buruk itu menghantuinya. Tentang cuaca, iklim, bencana, semuanya bergerayang dan membuat pikiran negatifnya berkeliaran dengan senang hati di sana. Raut lelah, tergurat di wajah ayu milik istrinya itu.

"Saku, dengarkan aku. Aku janji aku akan kebali untukmu. Kembali untuk keluarga kecil kita. Percayalah, sayang. Kau hanya lelah karena mengurus pekerjaan rumah seharian. Dan rasa lelahmu itu yang memunculkan pikiran negatif di pikiranmu." Sasuke meyakinkan istrinya yang kini menghela napas panjang. Nampaknya istrinya mulai menghilangkan pikiran negatif itu.

Mencoba menenangkan istrinya, ia mengelus rambut merah muda itu dengan sayang. Dan mengecup kening istrinya itu dengan penuh kelembutan dan rasa cinta yang begitu tertanam di hatinya. Menghantarkan istrinya yang kini merasa nyaman dengan apa yang di lakukan suami tercintanya. Sasuke memeluk Sakura.

Keduanya mulai memejamkan mata, namun baru saja mereka akan masuk ke alam bawah sadarnya, ketukan di pintu kamar dan suara anak-anak di luar pintu itu membuat keduanya terbangun.

"Ibu, ayah, apa kami boleh masuk?"

Suara yang terdengar dari putra sulung mereka membuat Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan, 'biarkan saja mereka masuk sasuke.' Dan dengan enggan, Sasuke membuka pintu kamar seraya bergumam, "Hn."

Pintu terbuka, menampilkan sesosok ayahnya yang tengah berdiri menatap kedua anaknya menatapnya dengan tatapan seolah ingin masuk. Sasuke yang menatap mereka cukup lama, akhirnya menolehkan kepalanya, seolah mengijinkan kedua anaknya masuk. Dan tanpa aba-aba keduanya masuk begitu saja. Menghampiri Sakura yang terduduk di pinggir kasur.

"Kalian kenapa belum tidur?" Sakura bertanya kepada kedua anaknya yang saling berpandangan.

"Kami pu—"

"Kami tidak bisa tidur bu." Sakuru menyelak ucapan Sukaru sambil menginjak pelan kaki saudara lelakinya itu. Dengan terpaksa, Sukaru mengangguk seakan terpaksa.

"Benar begitu?" Sakura bertanya kembali dengan anggukan pelan kedua anaknya.

"Hn," sahut keduanya berbarengan. Sahutan khas Uchiha.

Sakura menangkap ada yang aneh dari kedua anaknya. Dan Sasuke, hanya memerhatikan mereka dengan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dalam posisi berdiri. Dan sakura nampaknya mengetahui pikiran kedua anaknya itu.

"Um, bagaimana kalau kalian tidur bersama ibu dan ayah? Kalian mau?" Sakura menawarkan penawaran yang telah diidamkan kedua bocah Uchiha itu. Sedang Sasuke kini mendelik tajam ke arah Sakura, seolah tidak setuju.

Keduanya yang sempat menunduk, kini mulai berpandangan penuh arti. Lalu keduanya melirik ayahnya yang kini justru menatap mereka dengan tajam.

"Tidak bisa, mereka kan sudah memiliki kamar sendiri Sakura. Jangan manja 'kan mereka!" tegas Sasuke.

Seketika juga hati kedua kakak-beradik itu menciut mendengar penolakan dari sang ayah yang mereka ketahui tidak dapat di ubah itu. Sakura yang menangkap raut kekecewaan di wajah kedua anaknya, kini menatap Sasuke lembut. Menghantarkan keyakinan yang terpancar dari mata jade itu.

"Kia tidak memanjakannya Sasuke. Ku pikir sekali-sekali tidak apa-apa 'kan? Ayolah. Mungkin mereka rindu dekapanmu—ayahnya dan aku—ibunya."

Suara Sakura nampaknya membuat wajah kedua anaknya mengangkat, melunturkan kekecewaan yang tadi sempat ada. Sasuke nampak menimbang-nimbang, sedang kedua anaknya memandangnya dengan penuh harap-harap cemas.

Menghela napas, akhirnya Sasuke menyahut singkat. "Hn. Terserah kau saja."

Dan saat itu juga Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke arah kasurnya. Melepas sendal yang tadi di kenakannya. Ia mulai membaringkan tubuhnya. Putra-putrinya menatapnya heran. Namun suara Sakura akhirnya mampu membuat kedua bocah Uchiha itu melepas sendal dan menaiki diri masing-masing di kasur berukuran _king size_ itu. Namun rebutan kecil kedua bocah ini nampaknya sebagai pengiring penghantar tidur untuk keluarga kecil itu. Memerebutkan posisi siapa yang di dekat ibunya, siapa yang di dekat ayahnya. Yah walaupun pada akhirnya Sukaru yang harus tidur mengalah di dekat ayahnya. Sedang Sakuru di apit olehnya dan ibunya. Keluarga kecil itu mulai memejamkan mata. Menghapus perasaan tidak enak yang tadi bersarang di hati mereka.

Dan Sakura pun kini ikut memejamkan matanya dengan air mata di sudut matanya. Merasa bersyukur karena sampai hari ini, Tuhan masih mengiinkan keluarganya dalam keadaan utuh. Merasakan kehangatan dalam lingkup keluarga kecilnya. Dalam hati ia berdoa, semoga keluarga kecilnya akan tetap seperti ini hingga seterusnya.

.

.

.

Meski semua orang tidak pernah tahu apa yang akan di hadapi untuk hari esok bukan?

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:**

Niat awalnya fict ini mau diikut sertain buat challenge ficts, tapi kayanya engga deh. Mengingat ini akan menghabiskan beberapa chapter ke depannya. Alhasil, saya memutuskan untuk menjadikan ini arsip fandom untuk pair tercinta ini X"D

Sasuke, Sakura dan keluarga kecil mereka. Saya merasa agak kaku mengetik keluarga kecil itu. maaf kalau hasilnya tidak memuaskan ya.

Saya sadar, ficts saya ini masih banyak kekurangannya. Bilamana dari kalian ingin memeberikan konkrit, saya akan terima dengan suka hati saya. Saya masih membutuhkan masukan untuk memperbaiki ficts saya mendatang.

Saya cukupkan bawelan dari saya ini, saya mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya untuk yang telah mau sukarela membaca Ficts ini.

**Jum'at, 21/02/2014 ; 1.12**

**Nana**


End file.
